In recent years, equipment which operates by receiving supply of power from an AC power supply includes an AC power supply circuit adapting to various voltages and power supply frequencies. In such equipment including an AC power supply circuit, a power factor corrector as well as a full-wave rectifier circuit are incorporated (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Such equipment including an AC power supply circuit converts an AC into a DC inside and operates by receiving the DC. Therefore, equipment which includes an AC power supply circuit adapting to various voltages and power supply frequencies also operates as is by a sufficient DC voltage being applied. Accordingly, it is considered that equipment which operates by receiving supply of power from a DC power supply as well as an AC power supply will increase in the future.